


Love you, Mr. Misanthrope

by babyboofromjaeju



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: slight gyuboo, slight soonhoon, soonwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboofromjaeju/pseuds/babyboofromjaeju
Summary: An encounter between Soonyoung and Wonwoo.Soonyoung, 24 years old. A man who keeps seeking a relationship.Wonwoo, 26 years old. A man who dislikes people.They met and things change.





	1. A man with a red sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This will be my first story that will be post on A03.  
> This is not a crossover story from my AFF account.  
> This also will be my first story that I wrote for 2018 since I have a severe writer's block.

Soonyoung keeps clicking on the mouse when the movie doesn’t start playing. “Yah. When will the movie play?” His boyfriend, Jihoon glared at him. “I don’t know. You know I’m not tech-savvy.” Jihoon groaned before he came close to him and lean to look at the laptop screen. “Kwon Soonyoung. Your wifi is the problem. Look.” He pointed at the icon under the screen.

Soonyoung scratches his head. “Oh no. That damn thing really has to break down today.” He turned to look at his boyfriend- who currently sprawled on the old couch in his apartment. “What to do, Ji?” His boyfriend gives him a disbelief looks. “Soonyoung. You’re an engineering student. Aren’t you able to fix this thing?”

“But babe, I learned about building, not computer.” Jihoon rolled his eyes. “I don’t know. Think of something.” He pouted at his boyfriend.

 

Wonwoo was reading on his bed when the bell rings. He put his book on his lap and look around. He’s not hearing things, right? He shrugged and continues his reading when the bell rings again. He groaned. He put his book aside and walked to the door. He looked through the door’s hole and saw a man wearing a red sweater smiling brightly- too brightly. He pushed the button on his intercom.

“Why?” “I’m sorry but, can you give me your wifi password? Mine had broken down.” Wonwoo looks at his door. What on earth? How can someone become this shameless? “I don’t have wifi.” He lied. He releases the button and stormed to his bed. _“Yah! The movie is playing!”_ He hears another man voice outside.

He lies down on his bed, comfortably tucked in his warm blanket- getting ready to sleep. _“I told you! This movie is fun!”_ His eyes jolted open. What’s wrong with his neighbor being so loud?! _“I know. But I want to have fun with you tonight, Ji.”_ Gross. “I can’t even sleep peacefully in my own house.” Wonwoo complained before cupped his ears with his pillow.

 

He rubbed his stomach as he walked to his workplace. His stomach has been hurting this whole morning. Must be from stress. Blames his neighbor. That man was loud as hell, doing some... _things_ with his boyfriend. He stops by a pharmacy and bought some medicine for his upset stomach. “Thank you.” He said, before walking out from the pharmacy.

Wonwoo quickly went into the office and went to his desk, putting his stuff on the desk before walked to the pantry to take his medicine. He heard the pantry’s door opens but, he decided to ignore it. Maybe his loud colleague just arrived for his morning coffee. “Are you feeling okay, Wonwoo?”

He turned around and saw Seungkwan standing near the sink. “What medicine was that? You should call for sick if you’re not feeling well. I can take care of your job.” Wonwoo felt his forehead creases. This man really talks a lot. He hates it. “I’m fine.” He said before walking out from the pantry from this loud man.

Wonwoo works as a library aide. A job that perfectly matches him. He loves his job, being surrounds by books- the smell of it, except when he needs to deal with people. Especially, a slow person. He just hates it. Simply put, Wonwoo hates people.

 

Soonyoung loves people. He loves his parents, his friends, his boyfriend, his classmates- he just loves being surrounded by people. It makes him feel less lonely. He is in his final year in university so, everyone had been talking about having a party to celebrate it. He wants to be involved in those parties. As long as he can meet people, he loves it.

“Maybe we can have our party at the Serenity.” He butted in. Every attention was on him, right now. “That place is too pricey.” “Yeah. We’re a student, don’t have that much money.” “Agree.” “Forget about the party, then.” “Yeah.” Soonyoung looks around. “It’s on me.” They fall to silence. “Really?”

Soonyoung smiles- he means fake smiles at them. “Of course. So, call?” All of them grinned. “Call!” They cheer. He turned back to his desk and sighs. He doesn’t mind. Money is not a problem for him, anyway.

 

After Wonwoo’s shift ended that evening, he went to his doctor, Yoon Jeonghan. But, decided to go home 10 minutes later, after being babbled by the man. Urgh, he was so loud. The elevator reaches his floor and he walked out toward the main floor door to punch in the passcode and let himself into the floor. He walked past a man. “Hi. I live in 808.” The man said but, he ignores the man and went inside his house.

The next morning, he went to recycle his waste and the same man standing near him. “Oh! I’m 808. Nice to-” Wonwoo ignores him again. Later that night, he came back from his work and the man was about to walk out of the apartment building. “Hi, 809. I’m 808.” He stretched his hand to Wonwoo, but he just walked past the man, again.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes as he walked inside the elevator. He is so loud.

 

Soonyoung slumps against the table. “What now?” His friend, Mingyu decided to hang out with him today. “You know I just move out of my parents’ house.” Mingyu nods. “I live in the apartment near my university and I have this weird neighbor.” His friend sips his iced coffee. “Then?” Soonyoung leaned against his chair. “You know how loud I am. I greeted him every single day but, he just ignored me. He could say hi or something back, like normal people- but no, nothing.”

“You’re just loud. That’s the reason.” Mingyu said before he takes a sip from the iced coffee. Soonyoung glared at him with pout clearly on his lips.

 

Wonwoo was about to walk into the apartment building when someone bumps against him. He looks forward and saw a man standing in front of him. “Sorry.” He decides to ignore it but the man pulled his arm when he about to walk. “Sorry. But please do me a favor. Give this back to the man that comes later. Tell him, he’s stupid.” The man just shoves the item into his hand and walked away. Leaving him all confused.

Then he saw that man again, 808. Rushing out with his red sweater again and slippers. Oh. This man. He turned around and saw the smaller man had gone. The man runs past him but still, he manages to stop the man with his long arm. “Here. He told me too.” 808 took the item- a necklace from his hand. “Jihoon!” Wonwoo’s nose scrunches. He really loud. “Oh. He said you’re stupid.”

808 stares at him. “He said that?” Wonwoo sighs. “Yes.” He turned around and walked back into the building. He shakes his head as he looked at the stupid looking man through the glass door. “Pathetic.” He mutters.


	2. My pathetic neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fight.

Soonyoung turned his side when he saw his neighbor walked out of his house. "Excuse me, 809-nim." Wonwoo looked at the other. "Thank you for last night. Because of you, I lost my boyfriend. So, thank you so much." Soonyoung rolled his eyes at the man. Wonwoo scoffs and went close to his annoying neighbor. "You're annoying. I understand why he left you." He smirks and left the man alone- maybe reflecting his self.

"I'm sure you never dated before! No one even wants you!" Soonyoung shouts.

 

A ping sound comes from his phone and notifies him for a message left for him. He grabs his phone and clicks on the message- it was his mother. _Send me some money._ He reads. He sighs as he walks out of the office and went out through the back door. He presses the green button and calls his mother.

"Son." She said. "Mom. Did you lose again?" His mother never changes, she can't even win- but still spending his money like nothing. "Just send me those money. I'm sure this time. I can win." He sighs. "Mom. You said it like that before. But look what happened, you still lose the game. Enough, mom." He heard something broke through the line. "Mom. Did you drink again? Mom. I told you not to drink. You're not well, mom."

She groans. "If you want me to stop drinking, then send those money." "Mom. I don't have any more money for you. I have my own life. I have to eat, buy myself clothes, pay my bills, pay my loan and I need those money to go to work. I didn't work my ass off for you to spend my money on some bullshit! You hear me? I won't give you any more money. If you still wanna see me here- then, stop asking for my money." He ended the call.

Wonwoo crouches down and he hides his face in his arms. His head is about to burst. "My life sucks." He exclaimed. Wonwoo sighs before he stands up and went inside to continue his work.

 

He sings on top of his lungs to the ballad. He was heartbroken. Jihoon left him. His cute little sweetheart had left him. How could he do that to him? Why? Is he not enough? "Soonyoung. I think you should stop. You're drunk." Mingyu pulled his arm. He snaps his arm from the man's grip. "No! I need to let these feelings out." He snatches the controller from Seungcheol's hands as he picks another sad ballad.

"Come on, Soonyoung. This is not your first time getting dump by your ex-boyfriends." He turned to look at Seungcheol. "Why are you being mean to me?!" His friends cupped their ears when he shouted at the mic. "I feel sad. Why did they hate me? What did I even do?" He whines as he sat on the floor. Mingyu shakes his head. "Dude."

Mingyu comes close to him. "If you can't handle breakups that well, maybe you should stop having a relationship for a while." Seungcheol hums. "Agree. I don't understand why you are so desperate on having a relationship? Are we not enough for you?" Soonyoung pouts. "I'm lonely. I just want to be loved." He whines again.

"You both have a boyfriend!" He shouts into the mic, again.

 

Wonwoo stops by the convenience store for his dinner as he wants to rest after he gets home. He went to the instant noodles section and takes one ramyeon and went to take a bottle of drinking water from the fridge. He pays for the things and went to put some hot water into his ramyeon before he sits at the chair in front of the glass wall. He went through some news from his phone while waiting for his noodles to cook.

He turned his head to his side when someone is sitting to close to him, smelling like alcohol. His nose scrunches at the smell and he moves slightly to widen the gap when he realizes the man beside him is his neighbor. Wonwoo groans softly but decides to just stay there and finishes his dinner. "Oh! 809!" The man exclaims loudly. Wonwoo almost chokes on his noodles because of the man's loud voice.

He spares an annoyed glance at the man and continues to eat his noodles. He slurps on his noodles too fast- making him chokes. He coughs and he felt the pain in his throat. He felt a hand pats his back before his neighbor hands him the water. He takes a deep breath as the pain ease out. "Are you okay?" Wonwoo ignores him.

The man shrugs and he gulps the drinks to ease his hangover. "I just want to talk, y'know." Wonwoo glances at him. "And I don't like people, especially like you."

Soonyoung felt offended. "What do you mean by people like me?" He clutches the front of his grey sweater, dramatically. Wonwoo faces him. "Loud. Annoying. Shameless. _Pathetic_." He said before went to throw the rubbish and walked out of the store.

 

Wonwoo grits his teeth as his neighbor walk beside him. "Hey. I know I'm loud. I admit that. But, annoying? Shameless? Pathetic? I'm none of that. Especially, pathetic. I'm _not_ pathetic." Wonwoo scoffs. "Oh yeah? I'm sure you are."

Soonyoung walks faster and stands in front of the man. "Okay. How did you know I'm pathetic? You know me too well, huh?" Wonwoo rolled his eyes. "Maybe I don't know you that well but, I know how pathetic human acts." Soonyoung walks after the man when he walks inside the building and presses the elevator button.

"Then, tell me how did you I am pathetic? Tell me." Wonwoo clenches his fist. They both went inside the elevator and Soonyoung faces him. "Tell me, then." Wonwoo glares at the man but not speaking.

They walk into their floor until they were in front of Wonwoo's door. "You're not going anywhere. I need an answer." Wonwoo sighs as he turns to look at the man. "Well. You chased your ex-boyfriend like he is your master and you are the dog. Okay now? He was right. You're stupid. Just, go home."

Soonyoung bangs on his door when Wonwoo went inside his house. "Oh yeah? I am a dog? Then, you're a freak! I bet you never been in a relationship, you loner! No one wants you! Just grow old and die alone, then!" Wonwoo flinches when the man kicks on his door. "You're as sad as this dying plant outside your house!"

Wonwoo throws his bag on the floor and slumps his tired body on his bed. "There's no one with me to start with, anyway." He sighs heavily.


	3. I want to know his name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They know each others' name.

Wonwoo walks out of his house for his groceries day. It’s been a long time since he eats homemade foods so, finally, he had the mood for it. He checks his door to make sure it was closed properly and loops the grocery’s bag around his shoulder.

 _“You're as sad as this dying plant outside your house!”_ The guy’s voice plays in his mind. Wonwoo bit his lower lip and looks down for the plant. “Huh?” He looks around but, the plant is not there. He shrugs. Better off without the plant. At least the guy has nothing to compare him to anymore.

He walks past the guy’s door and kicks it.

 

Soonyoung walks through the section to find instant noodles that match his taste and mood. He was clearly in his grumpy mood after last night incident with his neighbor. Soonyoung scoffs when he hears his neighbor’s voice in his mind. “He is so annoying. Like I wanna smacks his handsome face-”

He freezes. “Wait, what?!” He says, nearly shouting. How can he say his neighbor is handsome? He paces along the section while biting his nail. But, he does own quite a looks. “Soonyoung! A man should have a manner. Yes, manner. And he’s clearly doesn’t have it.” He scolds his self.

Soonyoung raised his head and met with his neighbor, standing all handsome at the end of the section and his forehead creases while staring at him. He immediately straightens his self and spares a glare at his neighbor. Wonwoo scoffs. Soonyoung also scoffs loudly for the other to hear him.

They walk to take what the item they decides but both hands just grab the same instant noodle. They turn to look at each other. “I took it first.” Wonwoo tugs the noodles. Soonyoung rolls his eyes. “I took it first.” Wonwoo gives a disbelief looks.

“You love listening to other people, right? So, listen to me. Let go and take others.” Soonyoung looks at him smugly. “You make my grumpy side out today. So, I’m not gonna listen to you and giving up on this.” Soonyoung snaps the noodles hardly and puts it into his basket. “All the taekwondo training were worth it.” He told the man.

 

Wonwoo groans as he remembers the incident earlier. He can’t believe he lost to his annoying neighbor. He shakes his head and continues to find the items in his list. He is about to lose his sanity when he sees his neighbor is standing in front of the things he wants from the chiller.

“If you’re not buying anything, makes some way for others.” Soonyoung looks at him. “You again.” Soonyoung groans. “Yeah, you again,” Wonwoo says before grabs the tofu from the chiller and puts it into his basket. Soonyoung peeks at his neighbor’s list and grabs another tofu before putting it into the man’s basket. “Use this one. It tastes better for your stew.”

Wonwoo looks at the man. “And you’re not telling me what to buy.” Soonyoung leans close to the man’s ear. “Believe me. At least, I’m a better cook than you.” He leans back and smirks.

Wonwoo clenches his fist as he turns to look at the man’s back when he walked away.

 

Soonyoung stares at the plant beside the sink. “Pity you.” As he gives water to it. “You deserves better.” Soonyoung went to put the things he bought inside the cabinets when he hears cluttering sounds from outside. “What’s that?” He walks to peek through the door’s hole and sees nothing. “Hmm...”

He continues to refill his cabinets and stops when he remembers something. What if his neighbor is in trouble? “He keeps rubbing his stomach earlier. Maybe I should go and takes a look.” He walks out of his house and saw his neighbor was on the floor clutching to his stomach. Soonyoung hears groans coming from the man.

He rushes to him and crouches down in front of the man. “Hey. Are you feeling okay?” Wonwoo didn’t reply to him. He presses his stomach to ease the pain. Soonyoung pushes the man slightly to see his face- gosh, the man is pale- really pale and he has a layer of sweat on his forehead. “That’s it. I’m calling the ambulance.”

Soonyoung felt a hand stop him from going inside his house. His neighbor shakes his head weakly. “It’s fine. I can take care of myself.” Soonyoung scoffs. “For once, just admit that you’re not okay. You can barely stand- what do you mean you can take care of yourself?” Wonwoo sighs as he felt his hands trembling from pain.

“I’m calling the ambulance.” Soonyoung says.

 

Soonyoung walks to his neighbor after the doctor done with the treatment. “Are you with this man?” Soonyoung nods. “Is he fine now?” The doctor nods. “He’s fine. Thanks to you. He was diagnosed with gastritis. Maybe he really stressed these days, that’s one of the causes. He needs to rest now while we put him on a drug to reduce his stomach acid. We’ll get through a few checkups before he goes home.”

Soonyoung bows to the doctor and thanked him. “Sir. Please sign here as his guardian.” The nurse hands him the document. He reads and sees the man’s name. “Jeon Wonwoo.” He mutters. He signs the document before giving it back to the nurse and went to sit on the chair beside Wonwoo’s bed.

 

Soonyoung stares at the sleeping man and looks closer to his face. “He’s good looking with a very pretty name.” He said softly- careful enough not to let the man hears him. Soonyoung sighs, leaning his back against the chair while scrolling through his social media. Startled, Soonyoung looks around him to find the ringing phone.

He went through Wonwoo’s jacket and pulled the phone out from its pocket. _Mother._ He reads. He looks at the man- still sleeping with crease on his forehead that Soonyoung smoothens it with his fingers. The phone rings again- still the mother. Maybe I should tell her about her son. She must be worried. He answers the call.

 _“Son. Tell your father to get his ass back here. He wants to divorce me after 3 years with that woman. Wonwoo-yah, I need some money. I need to go back to Canada after we’re divorced. Hmm? I beg you. Wonwoo-yah... Won-”_ Soonyoung ends the call. He puts the phone beside the man’s pillow.

“Oh.” That’s all he can say.

 

Wonwoo wakes up the next day with no one beside him. He sighs. “Of course no one’s with me.” He sits up and turns to his side to find his shoes neatly arranges at the side. He wears it and takes his jacket- not forgetting the phone beside his pillow. He walks slowly to the counter, only to be told that someone had paid his bill and medicine.

He comes across his neighbor when he walks out from the ward. “Oh, Wonwoo. Are you feeling okay now?” He blinks from confusion. “Oh, sorry. I knew your name after signing the document. Let’s go. I’ll take you home.” The man nudges his back slightly- telling him to walk before him. “Don’t worry. I already took your medicine.”

Wonwoo glances at the man beside him. Someone takes care of him. There’s someone with him. Holding his medicine. Taking him home. He unconsciously touches the man’s arm. The man stops to look at him. “What is your name?”

He doesn’t know the last time he cares about someone’s name. But, right now- he just wants to know this man’s name. “Kwon Soonyoung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is okay.  
> Thank you for reading and leaves a comment below.  
> I would love to know your opinions.


	4. His safety circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo felt conflicted.

Soonyoung pays and thanking the taxi driver before he goes out of the taxi. He catches up after Wonwoo when the man walks ahead into the apartment building. He stands beside the man, waiting for the elevator- as they walk inside it, Soonyoung quickly pushes their floor and Wonwoo slightly taken aback by the man standing quite close to him.

 

Wonwoo quickly inserts his passcode and about to go inside his house when he remembers his medicine. “Oh, hey. I need that.” He points at the small paper bag in Soonyoung’s hand. Soonyoung looks to his hand and, “Oh! Yes. Here.” He walks closer to where the door was opened and holds the door.

“You need to eat.” Wonwoo glances towards his kitchen and the cluttering groceries he bought yesterday on the counter. “I...can manage. Thank you.” He takes the medicine from Soonyoung’s hand and wants to close the door but, Soonyoung holding it back. “Nonsense. You’re still weak and I know you won’t eat unless someone forces the food into your mouth.”

Soonyoung grins before he rushes himself into Wonwoo’s space and pulls the door closed. Wonwoo slightly panic when he sees the man standing proudly in his doorway. “You’re not welcomed.” Soonyoung hums. “I know and I don’t care.” The man looks around his space- slightly peeking into Wonwoo’s room.

“Can I say something?” Wonwoo squints his eyes at the man. “No.” Soonyoung chuckles. “I knew you’re gonna said that. Still- this is the plainest house I’ve ever seen.” Wonwoo rolls his eyes. “Well, you’re not welcomed here and the door is there.” He points at the door. Soonyoung grins when he receives a glare from Wonwoo. He clasps his hand. “Anyways! I’m gonna make you porridge- _slightly_ plain and blend for you so, your stomach can rest a lil bit.”

Wonwoo quickly pulls the man when he’s about to go inside the kitchen. “Whoa. Where do you think you’re going? You’re _not_ making me anything. I definitely can manage myself.” Soonyoung shakes his head. “Listen here, mister. First, I need to go into the kitchen to _cook._ Second, you can’t manage yourself for now. You are still weak and pale and looking miserable and bony and- do I need to keep up with this?” Wonwoo groans.

“Fine.” He sighs before getting pushes by Soonyoung. “Good. Now, _you-_ ” He points at Wonwoo, “-need to go and take a shower. Wear some comfortable clothes before you eat. Shush!” “ _Ergh._ You’re so dramatic and annoying.” Soonyoung crosses his arms. “I know.” Wonwoo huffs in annoyance.

 

Soonyoung knocks on the door after he is done making the porridge. He decides to go inside the room when he heard nothing came from inside. “Hey.” He calls, slightly whispering. “Oh.” Wonwoo is asleep on his bed- don’t worry, he is fully dressed. He doesn’t want to disturb the man but, Wonwoo needs to eat. He hesitates at first- but it’s better for Wonwoo to eat than sleep for now.

He reaches to Wonwoo’s shoulder and shaking him lightly. “Wonwoo.” The man doesn’t ever stir in his sleep. “Wonwoo.” He shakes slightly harder than before. The man cracks his eyes open- looking straight and meet with Soonyoung crouches in front of him. Wonwoo abruptly leans back slightly and rubs his eyes to sweep the sleepiness away.

“What?” He takes his glasses from the bedside table and wears it. “I’m done. You need to eat and takes your medicine.” “Oh, yeah. I will. Umm...thanks.”

Wonwoo keeps looking at him when he is not going. “…umm, what?” “You know I’m not going unless you eat your meal and medicine in front of me.” Wonwoo groans. “You seriously need to stop doing everything for me. I need to do this myself starting tomorrow, anyway.”

“I can do it for you. Every day.” Soonyoung blurts out. Wonwoo’s eyes widen. “What? No! I can do it myself and I don’t need people to help me. I’m fine, Soonyoung. I don’t know why you’re being nice to me- but, I’m fine with doing things by myself. I’m used to it.” Soonyoung stands up and looks at Wonwoo. “Whatever you said, I’m still going to help you.”

Soonyoung walks out of his room, “Come out and eat.” Wonwoo sighs.

 

“Wonwoo. You need to tell me your passcode.” Wonwoo breathes out heavily. “No, Soonyoung. I don’t want to tell you. Go home.” Soonyoung stumbles out from Wonwoo’s house as the man pushed him.

Soonyoung puts both his hand on his hip as he looks at Wonwoo. “What if something happens? I’m just beside you and how can I help you- if I can’t get to you?” “You know you can call the emergency? Just- go home. I want to be alone.” Soonyoung jumps slightly when Wonwoo slams the door closed.

 

Wonwoo groans as his doorbell keep ringing. He grabs his phone and looks at the time. 6:30 am. “I swear to god.” He slumps back into his pillow and pulls the blanket over his head- wanting to continue his sleep. He decides- it’s better for him to rest for a while and taking this time off to heal so, he took a few days off from work.

But now- Wonwoo is regretting his decision because he forgot to take his annoying neighbor presence into consideration. Work might be slightly a better choice at this moment. “Hey, I need to cook your breakfast. You might need to open this door for me.”

Wonwoo pulls the blanket off his harshly and storms towards the door- opening it, revealing Soonyoung’s morning stupid grin on his stupid face. “You.” He groans. “Told you, I don’t need anybody to look after me. I’ll be fine on my own. I’ve been living like that for most of my life.”

“And I did tell you that I still want to help you. I’m trying to be a good neighbor here.” Soonyoung smiles widely. “Soonyoung. You are a good neighbor but, not for me. I don’t need all of this and I dislike someone keeps making their ways into my life. You understand me? Just go and have your own normal life, Soonyoung.”

“Okay. I understand.” Wonwoo immediately closes his door after Soonyoung went back to his house. He sighs as he leans his head against the door. “I can’t believe, he is the person I talk the most in whole life.”

 

Wonwoo wakes up a few hours later when the bell rings. He looks at his lock screen and it’s already 10 am. He stretches his body before he goes to get the door. There’s no one outside but there’s a clear plastic bag hanging on his doorknob. He takes it inside and sees a purple post-it inside it.

 _“You don’t want to see me but, I’m still worried if there’s nothing for you to eat. So, I send this to keep your hunger away. Wonwoo, I did care about you- although we’re just neighbor. Soonyoung, 808.”_ He reads and puts the note aside.

He brings the food out and set it on the countertop. He sighs. “There’s no need for you to do this, though.” He puts his head on his crosses arms against the countertop. He really needs to stay away from his neighbor. Wonwoo’s safety circle had been invaded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter is fine.  
> Leaves a comment down below- some opinions or something about my rusty writing.  
> And thank you for those who leave kudos on this fic.  
> I really appreciate it, so thank you.


	5. They felt something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe, they start to feel something.

Soonyoung sighs while he plays with the food. Mingyu and Seungcheol look at each other- shrugging at their friend unusual behavior. Seungcheol nudges him lightly, “You know, this is the longest for you not to have a boyfriend. Usually, it takes only two weeks.” Soonyoung hums. “Really? I’m not doing any counting this time.”

Smiling, Mingyu leans forward to Soonyoung. “Interesting. So, you have something to tell us?” Soonyoung denies. “But, you do have something going on in your brain. Eyyy, tell us.” Soonyoung looks at both of his friends. “Both of you are loud. I know you’re gonna tell this to your boyfriend after this.”

Seungcheol waves his hands. “I’m not. Maybe Mingyu will, but I promise I won’t.” Mingyu rolls his eyes at Seungcheol. “Why are you attacking me now, hyung? We need to listen to our beloved friend’s concern.” Soonyoung shakes his head- how childish this two idiots can be?

“Guys.” They stop arguing and give their attention to Soonyoung again. “Spill it,” Mingyu says- sitting on his chair like a counselor. Dramatic.

He ignores that idiot and put the fork down. “I’ve been nice to someone lately. And, something happened. I don’t know what I did wrong but, that person keeps driven me away.” “Is that someone is your neighbor? You told us about you going to the hospital because of him.” Soonyoung nods.

“What he told you, though? You’re not usually like this. Even when you were driven away by Jihoon before you dated him.” Soonyoung agrees. He was not like this before- even Jihoon was the longest man he ever dated. “I don’t know. But, I’m quite hurt when he said that to me. He told me not to help him, not to be nice to him, to leave him alone- he acts like he is afraid of human. I tell you, he is the plainest person I’ve ever met.”

Soonyoung fiddles his fingers. “Like he owns a very boring- no, lonely life. You know how I am- I like to make someone happy. I take care of him, cook for him, staying with him- just to make him at least feel happy. He never smiles, guys. Not once. But, he’s still handsome with his stoic face- but that’s not my point. I just want to know more about him.”

“Are you liking him?” Seungcheol suddenly blurts out. Soonyoung turns to look at him. “What?” “The way you talk about him- looks like he is becoming someone important to you. You sound whipped.”

Soonyoung scratches his nape. “I’m- I sound whipped? I- Oh god. Do I really like him?” He can’t believe he really has feelings for his neighbor. “Yes. You are whipped and I’m totally sure you like him.”

“Guys...what should I do?”

 

“Wait! Wait!” Soonyoung sighs- thankful that whoever inside the elevator decided to let him in. “Thank- oh, Wonwoo. Thank you.” Awkward, Soonyoung steps aside slightly from the other man. He taps his foot on the floor- a habit when he is nervous or uneasy. He feels relieved when he hears the ding sound- he needs to get out from here. They bump- when both of them want to get out of the elevator at the same time but, Soonyoung squirms himself and walks out of it first.

He inserts the passcode to the floor’s main door, but he hesitates whether to hold the door for Wonwoo or not. He releases his hold from the glass door and glances slightly to his back- making sure Wonwoo get inside after him. He walks to his house and purposely inserting the code slowly so, he can take a glimpse of the man standing in front of the door near him.

“Are you working tomorrow?” He decides to ask. Wonwoo doesn’t look at him but, he still hums. “Took many leaves already.” “Oh...I don’t have classes since it’s public holidays.” Wonwoo glances at him briefly, “Oh...ok. Well then, I’ll-” Wonwoo went inside. Soonyoung upset when they have such a short conversation- but, still, they’re talking.

 

Wonwoo hangs the towel and settles himself inside the blanket- then, he hears Soonyoung singing loudly from his house. “Loud.” He sighs and takes his book to do some reading before he goes to sleep. Then, “He’s a student? I can’t believe it.” He glances at the wall beside him. “I really need to distance myself from him.”

The next morning, Wonwoo wakes up and hears his neighbor’s door being closed. “He’s early.” He shakes his thought away and went to take a shower. Putting on his glasses, he looks at himself briefly in the mirror- “Why do I look different, today?”

“That’s not important.” He puts on his watch and grabs his bag- slings it over his shoulder.

He checks the door for the last time and turns around- only meeting the sight of Soonyoung in sports attire- walking to his house. His skin is shiny from sweat and his damp hair was pulled upward, revealing his forehead. Wonwoo is taken aback from the sight. Soonyoung usually looks warm, squishy and cute in his sweater. But, this Soonyoung-

Wonwoo shakes his head at his thoughts. Oh god, it’s about to get wild if not for his self-conscious. “What are you doing?” He raised his head quickly- too quick, making him slightly dizzy. “You suppose to go to work, aren’t you?” Realization hits him- Wonwoo quickly walks away from the man, not bothers to answer him- before he starts to humiliate himself in front of the man.

He sighs as his rubs his chest lightly. “Jeon Wonwoo. Relax. It just Soonyoung.” He bumps his head against the elevator wall when the sight of _that_ Soonyoung plays in his mind. “Oh lord.” He mutters.

 

Wonwoo grits his nail as he stares at Seungkwan- currently outside talking to his boyfriend, Mingyu. He knew because Seungkwan is loud- he keeps telling his other colleagues about how dumb his boyfriend is. The books he was supposed to arrange was neglected as he is still looking at the two men through the big window, talking like they are the only one in this world.

Perhaps, they really love each other. For someone who never been in a relationship like him, he can tell that Mingyu is a total whip for Seungkwan and the other ways around. Lucky him, someone loves him even he is loud. “Wonwoo-sshi.” He jumps slightly when someone pats his back. “You’re still not done? Want some help?” Seungkwan asks. Surprisingly, Wonwoo accepts his offer. Seungkwan smiles briefly at him- taking the books and arranges it.

They work in silence. Seungkwan who is normally loud- not even mutters a single word. Wonwoo knows, it is him. He hardly talks to his colleagues- generally, people. It makes him uneasy. Human is scary. He glances at the man beside him- Seungkwan is kind. Really kind. Although Wonwoo never treats him right, he never talks bad about him even he is loud. “Your...boyfriend came?”

Seungkwan turns to him abruptly when Wonwoo was the first one to break the silence. “...yeah. I mean, yes. He’s going to be away for a while to his hometown. He doesn’t have classes. Public holiday?” Wonwoo hums. “Oh...a student.” “Yeah. He’s in his final year for his degree.”

Silence. “You don’t have a boyfriend, Wonwoo-sshi?” “Hyung. You can...erm, call me hyung. I knew you are younger than me.” Seungkwan smiles. “Okay, hyung. So, back to my question. A boyfriend?”

Wonwoo shakes his head lightly. “I...don't have one.” Shocked, Seungkwan stops his work and looks at him. “Why? You’re good looking. I know you’re kind. You should have one.” Wonwoo chuckles. Seungkwan blinks a few times- still can’t believe the man just chuckled. “No one would date me. They’ll get boring. I know because my mother used to set me up with a few guys.”

Seungkwan taps his chin lightly with his finger. “Then, who was that guy that came by a few days ago? He asks about you- if you’re doing okay. I thought he is your boyfriend, that’s why I asked.” Soonyoung. Wonwoo is speechless. That guy still asked about him after that incident.

“Can I ask you something?” He says, hesitated. Seungkwan nods. “How...how did you know, both of you like each other?” “Me and Mingyu?” Wonwoo nods. “Want to talk about this over lunch, hyung?” “Sure.”

 

The convenience store’s bell chimes. He decided to go out in the middle of the night from his house so, he can calm his mind. Wonwoo glances slightly to the man that just came in. Much to his surprise, it was Soonyoung. Did he hate fate or the fate hates him? Maybe the later. He did his best to ignore the footsteps sound that Soonyoung makes when he walks. Did Soonyoung sees him? He thinks he is.

Who wouldn’t? There was only three person in the store. Him, Soonyoung and the worker. But, he feels like only both of them were in the store- the worker is too absorbed into his comics. He grits his nail- he needs to stop doing this but, he feels nervous around the other man. He sees Soonyoung pays for his things- maybe he won’t stay. Wonwoo slightly relieve.

“Oh, hey.” Wonwoo glances at the man as he sat beside him. “He wears the red sweater again.” He mumbles. “Huh?” Wonwoo shakes his head. “Nothing.” Silence. Ever since that day, Soonyoung doesn’t talk much with him. Truthfully, he kinda hates and likes it at the same time. “You really need to stop eating that spicy ramyeon. Your stomach is not that strong.”

Wonwoo doesn’t reply to him. He mentally slapped his self when that Soonyoung image came into his mind. What is wrong with you, Wonwoo? His eyes fall to the plastic bag in front of Soonyoung. Seems to realize it, Soonyoung points at the items inside it. “Oh, this. I bought some condom. Just in case, I get a boyfriend. You know, just in case.” Wonwoo turns his head to the other side- feeling the tip of his ears burn.

 

They walk side by side- but not talking until they reach their own house. Soonyoung inserts the code, but this time Wonwoo is the one slowly his action. He flinches when Soonyoung called him. He turns to look at him. “I have something to give back. Wanna come in?” Wonwoo hesitates at first- Soonyoung seems to sense his hesitation. “You know, you can say no.”

Wonwoo looks at him again. “Okay.”

He looks around Soonyoung’s house. Totally different from him. There are colors in here. There’s life. The house reflects him. A Soonyoung. He sits on the chair at the kitchen counter, when Soonyoung came. “I’ve been keeping this plant after that night. I’m glad it survived.” He puts the pot in front of Wonwoo.

“Hope it will stay like this. Breathing in this world after struggling to stay alive. Take it. It’s yours, anyway. Put it near the window.” Wonwoo doesn’t realize he keeps staring at the man while he talked. “Hey. You’re okay?” “Huh? Oh- I’m okay. I don’t know that you’re the one taking care of this plant.”

“Oh...okay.” Soonyoung wants to walk away- but the hand on his wrist stopping him from doing so. Wonwoo lifts his head slightly to look at Soonyoung. “Soon-” His voice muffles when Soonyoung presses his lips against his. He doesn’t know what to do- too shocked to even reacts.

Soonyoung still kissing him- firmly, nibbles at his lower lip. Wonwoo gasps when the other pulls him by the waist- reduce the gap between them and that’s when he felt Soonyoung’s tongue inside his cavern. He was surprised himself when he moans. _Oh god._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me.


	6. He hates being alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They...well

Their lips part- Soonyoung looks into Wonwoo’s eyes before falls to his lips. Wonwoo freezes- staring at Soonyoung. The man abruptly removes his hands from him as he steps back. “Oh, sorry. I’m sorry.” “It’s okay.” He glances at Soonyoung briefly- then, looking back at his feet.

Wonwoo quickly hops back on his feet as he walks himself to the door. “I-I’ll go home, then.” Soonyoung turns around- walking towards him. “I’ll walk you out.” Wonwoo let him.

He inserts the code to his door and pulls it open- making his way inside before pops his head out slightly. “Erm, hey.” He calls softly- slightly nervous. Soonyoung tilted his head at the man. “Wanna have a tea?” Soonyoung just blinks at him.

 

Soonyoung walks inside as he makes himself comfortable on the couch in the living room. “I’ll go make some tea.” He hums- eyes following Wonwoo’s movements. While later, Wonwoo comes back into the living room with two cups of tea- putting a cup in front of him. “Thank you.” Wonwoo hums.

He puts the cup back onto the table, turning his body slightly to look at Wonwoo. “So, did you always working even on public holidays?” Wonwoo glances at him. “I do. I have no one to go back too, anyway. Aren’t you supposed to go home? Spending time with your family.” Soonyoung chuckles. “I’m not welcomed.”

“Eh- why?” Soonyoung smiles- a hint of sadness in it. “My mom kinda neglected me after she remarried. Her husband not fond of me.” He sighs. “My stepsister, she’s been using me. For money. Because I’m easy. What’s the point of going home when you’re nothing but a stranger to them.”

“Don’t you have friends? A person like you will have lots of friends.” Soonyoung glances at him, “They have their own life, family, relationship and priority- which something I couldn’t have.” Soonyoung leans against the couch. “I work hard, y’know. To make someone like me, to be loved but, it’s pointless at the end.”

“Still, there’s no one gonna love me.” Soonyoung lowers his head. “Just give up- like me.” Soonyoung turns to look at Wonwoo, again. “What if I give up? Don’t I get lonely?” Wonwoo doesn’t reply to him. “Wonwoo. Why did you hate me?” Wonwoo taps his finger against the cup, “It’s not just you- I hate everyone. It just me.”

“Why do I make my life difficult? Can’t I just be simple? I think about this sometimes.” They just look at each other- before Soonyoung breaks his gaze and stands up. “It’s getting late. I’ll get going first.”

Wonwoo fiddles his fingers as the man walks past him. He quickly stands up and turns to look at the man. “Do you-” Soonyoung stops- turning slightly to look at him. “Do you- want to come up in bed with me?”

Soonyoung’s eyes widen. “What?” Wonwoo nods. “I do, sometimes hate being alone. Although, I'm not that fond of having people around me.” The man turns his body completely to look at him- disbelief on his face. “I-I’m going home. You...don’t talk like that to some stranger!” Soonyoung snaps- but clearly, his voice wavered.

Wonwoo catches him- tugging by his wrist. “Don’t go. Stay with me.” Soonyoung stares at him- gulp when the grip on his wrist tightened. “Do you mean it?” Wonwoo nods. “I mean it.” Soonyoung compiles. “Okay.” His hand falls to his side when Wonwoo let it go. He leans forward slowly- until their lips press together.

 

Soonyoung brings his hand to hold Wonwoo’s face. He deepens the kiss as he tilted his head slightly. Wonwoo pushes against Soonyoung’s chest as he was panting from the kiss- but Wonwoo leans again and presses their lips back as Soonyoung’s hand sneaks to his waist- slowly walking into his bedroom.

Wonwoo gasps when his knees knock against the bed and he fell onto the bed. Soonyoung still kissing him- biting his lower lip, he mewled and opens his mouth. The kiss was not as sloppy as before, it was slower but, still quite rush. They part as Soonyoung brings Wonwoo to lie down properly on his bed. There was a dim light inside the room- so, he sees Soonyoung shifted on the bed until he was between his legs- suddenly, everything feels more intimate.

He felt Soonyoung’s hands trailed to the hem of his sweater, he willingly lifts his arms up and shivers as his sweater left his body, leaving him with his t-shirt and old jeans- straining his slight hardness. Soonyoung quickly tossed the sweater away- removing his own sweater and t-shirt into the piles somewhere on the floor.

Wonwoo stares at the exposed skin in front of him with hazy eyes, his small hands reach out to feel the man. Trembling hands, making a touch to the man’s exposed stomach. Soonyoung came back up and kissed him, which turned slight messy and heated. He felt the man roams his hands into his t-shirt- he blushes as he knew Soonyoung can feel his bony body.

Soonyoung seems to not care as his hands travel to his hips and reach on top of his jeans. He gasps into Soonyoung’s mouth, shivering and writhed under the man’s touch. Soon, his t-shirt was removed- leaving both of them shirtless as Soonyoung dives in to kiss his neck. He tilted his head slightly- presenting his neck more for the man to kiss and suck on it. Wonwoo whimpers from the kissing in his neck and collarbones. He gasps when Soonyoung bites the spot- where the neck and shoulder meet.

He tugs lightly on the man’s hair as the man continue to kiss down his chest- both his nipples- down to his ribcage and soon on his stomach- biting and sucking a few spots on it. Wonwoo’s hand clutching on the bed sheet- soon leave to pull the man up. “Soonyoung, please.” He found himself saying. He takes the man’s hand and brings it to his jeans.

Soonyoung then popped the button of his jeans and pulls the zipper down. Wonwoo raised his hips slightly for the man to pull off his jeans- he slightly wiggling to ease the job. Soonyoung pulls off the jeans completely and throws it on the floor- and felt Wonwoo tugging on his pants. He let him unbutton his jeans and pulling the zipper- before Soonyoung removes himself from it, throwing it away from the bed.

Then, Wonwoo whimpers when the man removes his underwear- leaving him naked in front of the man. He blushes when he sees the man staring at his body- “Please.” Soonyoung removes his underwear and then, settles between Wonwoo’s legs. He pulls Wonwoo’s legs and shudders when their erections brush together. “Do you have lube?”

 

Wonwoo points at his bedside table. “It’s somewhere there.” Wonwoo clutches at his bed sheet when Soonyoung leans forward to take the lube- as their erections brush together again. Soonyoung pulls the lube from the drawer and brings to lube his fingers, Wonwoo feels his heart beating way to fast when Soonyoung connects their lips again- reaching down between his legs and gently circling his hole.

Wonwoo shivers when he felt a finger pushes inside him. He gasps loudly- when he felt Soonyoung’s finger went deeper inside him. It’s been a while he did this, since his last relationship maybe about two years ago, Soonyoung let him adjust to the sensation before pulling it out slightly and pushing it inside again- repeating those actions for a while.

Soonyoung leans down to Wonwoo and presses their lips together as he inserts another finger inside Wonwoo- making him moans into the kiss. Wonwoo’s back arches as he sighs into the kiss. The kiss went down from his mouth to his chin- before it went down to his neck as Soonyoung keeps kissing around his neck while thrusting his fingers into him. He moans again at the movement of two fingers inside him.

When he felt Soonyoung puts the third fingers inside him, he makes an incoherent sound, feeling his hole stretches around Soonyoung’s fingers. Wonwoo panting as the fingers slide deeper into him. Wonwoo let out a loud moan when Soonyoung curls his finger. Soon, Wonwoo reaches for Soonyoung’s arm. “Soonyoung,” He whines, shivers run down his spine as Soonyoung still thrusting his fingers inside him.

 

“I-I’m ready...please,” Wonwoo moans once more before Soonyoung pulls his fingers- leaving the man under him feels empty. He leans down slightly before taking the lube and presses the liquid onto his hands- lubes himself with a good amount of lube as Wonwoo stares at him. He tosses the bottle away- leaning down to Wonwoo, kissing him again. He rubs his length against Wonwoo’s hole, who whines softly and brings his legs to circle his waist.

Wonwoo gasps- squirming his eyes shut, when Soonyoung pushes in. Soonyoung leans down to Wonwoo and presses soft kisses all over his face to distract him from the pain- as he pushes deeper inside him. He sighs, once he’s deep inside the man. Wonwoo’s mouth gaped but nothing came out, except pants and groans.

He plants the last kiss on Wonwoo’s lips as he moves slowly inside the man. Wonwoo groans as he felt the pain that soon turns into pleasure. “Relax.” Soonyoung whispers against his ears. “You’re doing good.” He mutters into Wonwoo’s ears, making the man flushes and whimper as he grabs his forearms.

Soonyoung kisses the side of Wonwoo’s face as he rolls his hips again, making Wonwoo moans. Wonwoo’s legs around his waist tighten, “I-I’m fine. Move,”

Soonyoung moves gently not to hurt the other, and Wonwoo feels the pleasure in every deep thrust Soonyoung gave him. His nails digging into Soonyoung’s forearms at the drag of Soonyoung inside him. Wonwoo shut his eyes at the overwhelming feels from Soonyoung’s gentleness. He back arches at the feeling of Soonyoung thrusting inside him- exposed neck, makes Soonyoung attaching his lips to it to create more marks. He hopes he can hide it properly tomorrow.

His toes curls as he let out a loud moan when Soonyoung thrusts a bit quicker- his breath hitches with each deep thrust. Wonwoo is sweating, his skin is covered by sweat and he felt hot. He opens his eyes slightly, staring at the man above him- forehead creases, mouth gaped and panting softly as he focused on giving him the pleasure. Wonwoo is sure he will come like this.

 

The gentle, deep thrusts from Soonyoung has Wonwoo feels something in his chest- with Soonyoung plump lips attaching to his skin- nibbling on his chest, leaving tingling feels on it. Then, a deep thrust from Soonyoung makes him moans louder than before- his toes curl and he cries out, telling Soonyoung to keep going into that spot. Soonyoung pulls away from his lips from his chest as he stares at Wonwoo- looking at him with hazy and wet eyes.

Wonwoo looks beautiful. The man is beautiful. Soonyoung knows- he has fallen deeper for this man. He connects their lips, as he felt himself close- feeling Wonwoo squirms underneath him. Moaning into their kiss, Wonwoo comes on his stomach and chest- his hole clenches, even more, making Soonyoung groans as he’s catching for his release.

Wonwoo groans from the feels of Soonyoung inside him, thrusting into his sensitive body- as he’s close. Soonyoung’s thrusts become sloppy, “Wonwoo, ngh...” He groans as he slides deeper inside Wonwoo. The thrusts he made, causing Wonwoo to gasps, and after a few more thrusts- Soonyoung comes inside of Wonwoo. He moans from the warm liquid spills inside him- loud gasp escapes his mouth when Soonyoung leaning to him to kiss him on the lips, making his length went deeper inside him.

Soonyoung pecks his forehead once and pulls out of Wonwoo. He whines at the movement and liquid spills out of him. Soonyoung quickly goes to the bathroom to clean himself and brings wet tissue from the desk inside Wonwoo’s room and helps cleaning the cum on Wonwoo’s chest, stomach and cleans the cum spilled between his legs.

He puts back his underwear before doing the same to the already sleeping Wonwoo. He climbs the bed and slips himself into the blanket- pulling it over both of them. He turns his body on his side, staring at the sleeping man beside him. Soonyoung kisses the man’s forehead and lies his head down properly on the pillow- he laces their fingers under the blanket as he drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me.   
> I suck at writing smut.  
> Someone, please come and slaps my face.


	7. I like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo is jealous.

The loud alarm waking Wonwoo up from his deep sleep. He reaches for his phone- turning off the alarm. He groans as he stretches his sore limbs- he hissed as he felt slight pain from his lower body part. He stops- as he turns his head immediately to his side and saw no one beside him.

“Soonyoung was here last night...right?” He brings his hand to the other side and feels a linger warmness on the bed. He gasps, as he raised his head slightly and sees his clothes scattered around the floor. He turns around his bed while pulling his hair lightly. “I must be crazy.” He whines.

He freezes when- _“Do you- want to come up in bed with me?”_ Oh my god. Jeon Wonwoo, what have you done? _“Don’t go. Stay with me.”_ He laughs. “What? Don’t go? Stay with me? Woah- I must be crazy for real.” He hops off his bed as he struggles into the bathroom.

 

Soonyoung walks out from the bathroom and sees his self in the mirror. Last night clicks in his mind. He shakes his head as he grinning from ear to ear. “Jeon Wonwoo. You’re such an adorable person.” He hums to a song as he picks his outfit for the day.

He knew, he really likes the man. His neighbor. Jeon Wonwoo. “Just saying his name- makes my day better.” He says as he munches on his cereal. He scrolls through his Instagram- “Does Wonwoo has Instagram?”

 

Wonwoo groans as he looks into the mirror. “For god’s sake. How am I suppose to cover all of this?” He grabs his phone as looks at the weather. “Thank you, Lord. For making today’s cold.” He goes through his wardrobe and pulls a maroon turtleneck- putting it on.

He makes his hair a bit before he grabs his bag and his phone- making his way to work.

 

Wonwoo presses the elevator button and the door opens. He goes inside and he heard a door being closed. Is that Soonyoung? He looks over the button. Should I wait for him? He’s about to press the button when Soonyoung appears in front of the elevator. Their eyes met- Wonwoo acts calm when he is totally nervous and quite happy seeing him.

Soonyoung went inside and presses the close button. Wonwoo bites his lips to prevent him from smiling when he saw Soonyoung grinning at him earlier. “Wonwoo.” He flinches slightly when he heard his name. “Are you feeling okay? Maybe I was quite rough last night?” The man said smugly.

Wonwoo turns to look at the man when he sees the necklace around Soonyoung’s neck. He feels his forehead creases. _Oh._ Soonyoung wore the necklace too, last night. He remembers seeing a glimpse of it last night. He looks at Soonyoung. “I’m okay. It was- uhm, quite okay last night.” Wonwoo said with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

“Really? Well, that’s fine.” Wonwoo grips on his bag tightly. Does he feel jealous? “Y’know. I never start a relationship this way. But it’s fine! I like being advance with you.” The elevator door opens when both of them step out of it. Wonwoo chuckles.

Soonyoung stops him from walking. “Why?” Wonwoo smirks. “I thought you were casual about this thing. I guess you’re not?” Soonyoung frowns. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I just thought last night was us helping each other with our own sexual frustration. Nothing more? But, looks like you want to be in a relationship with me. What to do? I don’t date college student like you.” Wonwoo flashes him a smile before walking away.

Soonyoung scoffs- trailing behind Wonwoo. “Excuse me. I don’t date old man too. Just to tell you, I don’t really enjoy last night too. You should be thankful that someone as charming and young like me gladly helped you. Umph!” Wonwoo turns to look at Soonyoung. “Well. Have you done talking?”

“I am! Why?!” “Good. I need to go to work now, kid.” Wonwoo gets closer to the man. “Do well in your class.” He says before patting Soonyoung’s butt. He gets inside the bus and smirks at Soonyoung when the man shoots an annoyed look at him.

 

“He beats me again!” Soonyoung punches the air around him- gaining looks from his friends and other people inside the gymnasium. “What now, Soon?” Seungcheol pulls him to sit beside Mingyu. Soonyoung punches the mat under him before flapping his taekwondo suit to ease the heat.

“Is this about your neighbor again?” Mingyu asks. Soonyoung huffs in annoyance. “Yesterday, he’s being so nice and all- talking to me. Suddenly, he’s being his old self again. Picking fights with me. Ugh, his mouth- ugh!” Seungcheol and Mingyu chuckle at Soonyoung throwing tantrums. “Are you stupid?”

Soonyoung glares at his friends. “What?” Mingyu reaches his neck and pulls the necklace forward. “You’re still wearing this? This is yours with Jihoon, right?” Soonyoung gasps. “Fuck. He saw this, right? Ugh! I forgot to take this off. Oh my god. I accidentally put it outside of my shirt today.”

Seungcheol shakes his head. “Idiot.” “Guys. What should I do? Should I message him? Wait- I don’t have his numbers.”

“Call your handsome junior.” Soonyoung tilted his head at Mingyu.

 

Wonwoo listens to his colleagues while he was putting his stuff inside the locker. “Hyung.” He hears Seungkwan calls for him. “Why are you calling him? He won’t join us.” He sees a glimpse of Seungkwan shaking his head. “Hyung. Mind to join us? It’s Seokmin’s birthday and we’re gonna go for a drink.”

He fiddles his fingers for a while- “O-okay. Wait...for a while.” He turns slightly to look at Seungkwan. The younger man smiles softly at him- nodding his head. “Okay. We’ll wait for you outside. You don’t mind walking there, right?” Wonwoo hums. “I don’t.” “Great.”

 

Wonwoo looks at his colleagues as they give Seokmin their gifts. “I’m sorry for not giving you anything.” He says with a low voice. Seokmin waves his hands. “No. No. It’s alright. I’m glad you want to join us, Wonwoo-sshi.” He smiles brightly at him.

“Uhm...I need to go to the washroom for a while.” Seokmin nods. “Sure.” Seungkwan smiles at him. “Take your time.” Wonwoo smiles.

 

He sneaks through the back door of the restaurant and runs to the nearest gift store. He sighs in relieve when he sees there’s a store- still opening near him. He runs towards the store and the bell chimes when he makes himself inside. “Welcome. How can I help you?” Wonwoo looks around the store. He really doesn’t know what to buy for Seokmin.

“I-I don’t know what he likes.” The store helper smiles at him. “Then, can you describe how he is?” Wonwoo glances at the helper- fiddling his fingers.

 

Seokmin turns around as he grins. “Thank you, guys. For celebrating my birthday. The gifts too. Thank you.” Wonwoo grabs something inside his bag and gives it to Seokmin. “Erm...my gift.” Seokmin’s eyes widen as he takes the gift from Wonwoo. “Happy birthday.” Seungkwan and his other colleague, Joshua look at him.

“T-thank you, Wonwoo-sshi.” “You...can call me hyung too.” Seokmin smiles widely at him. “Okay. Thank you, Wonwoo hyung. You’re a very nice person.” Wonwoo feels his ears burn. He is not used to be called nice by someone. “Get home safely.” Seokmin nods. “I will.”

He turns around after sending Seokmin and Joshua away, “You’re a really nice person, hyung.” Wonwoo turns to looks at Seungkwan. “I don’t know.” Seungkwan chuckles. “Now you know. You are a nice person, hyung.” Wonwoo bit his lower lip slightly. “Thank you.”

“I’m glad.” They walk together. “Why?” Seungkwan sighs- but still there’s fondness in his tone. “That you finally opening up to us. It’s nice to know about you.” Wonwoo flashes a small smile at Seungkwan.

 

Wonwoo stops when he sees Soonyoung getting out from a taxi- followed by a very handsome looking man. “You’re moving next week, right?” Soonyoung nods. “He’s moving?” Wonwoo mutters. “Yeah. I’m gonna find a house near the company I’m doing my internship. Wish me luck in finding a house.” The very handsome man chuckles.

“Just come and live with me, hyung. I’ll be super happy accepting you in.” Soonyoung laughs. “I will if I don’t find any. Thank you, Hansol.” Wonwoo grits his teeth. “It’s getting late. You should head home now, Sol-ah.” The very handsome man smiles widely at Soonyoung before hugging the man tightly. “Bye hyung.”

 

Wonwoo huffs in annoyance- or maybe jealousy before he walks past Soonyoung. “Oh. Hi.” He looks at Soonyoung. “Bye.” Soonyoung chuckles. “You’re late today.” Wonwoo hums. “You’re late too.” Soonyoung hums. “Oh! I’ll be moving out around next week. Maybe I should crash into Hansol’s place. It’s hard finding a house around the company area.”

 _“He’s not gonna ask me why I’m late?”_ “Hansol is handsome, right?” _“Yah! I’m drinking with my friends today. Aren’t you gonna ask me?”_ Wonwoo glances at Soonyoung. “His family is nice too. They-” _“Maybe he’s not even interested in me.”_ Wonwoo sighs.

Soonyoung stops walking. “Why are you sighing?” Wonwoo looks at him. “I’m not.” Soonyoung squints his eyes at him. “Are you upset about me moving out? You like me, right?” Wonwoo scoffs. “I’m not, okay? I’m glad you’re moving out. I can finally have my peaceful life and I dislike you, Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung rolls his eyes. “You practically dislike everything in this world. Don’t you ever like anything?” Soonyoung shakes his head. Wonwoo turns to the man. _“I like you.”_ Wonwoo looks away. “I like myself.” He says sternly before storming away from Soonyoung.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is okay. I'll be glad if you leave a comment below.  
> It will be nice to know your thoughts about my rusty writing.  
> Thank you for those who left kudos on this story.  
> Bye.


End file.
